The Ring Returns featuring Legolas Greenleaf
by Lightfellow
Summary: Legolas met a young human girl who claimed she could hear the dark voices of Sauron. The elf felt drawn to this girl somehow. Has the Ring returns?
1. The Ring Returns featuring Legolas

The Ring Returns 

I am no J R R Tolkian and this fiction only uses some of LOTR 's characters.Therefore,if in any ways,I may have describe or use words that are unfitting,please bear with it. However, some new characters are created in this fiction.  
  
~Lightfellow~  
  
Chapter One  
  
_I have seen much of the world. Maybe too much. My eyes grew weary but my heart told me to hold on. For isn't the world not at peace? Is not this what I have been fighting for? The One Ring destroyed. Sauron perished. All is well. Yet there was a familiar forebodiness._  
  
Slyvia told him it was his heart. His heart would not let it rest.

 "Legolas, you need to forget." But he wondered how is it anyone can forget. 

"My memory will not fail me, try as I might."He whispered. 

She touched his forehead.And that little gesture offers comfort. 

"Rest Legolas,and all shall be well." 

He believed her then.He had no reason not to.Sylvia was like a sister to her.He would trust her. Time had passed since Frodo Baggins ends it all.The One Ring finally returned to its place of rest.And Middle Earth restored to its former grandeur.Legolas had traveled shortly with Gimli,the dwarf. But they finally parted and since then,Legolas stayed faithfully in the Undying Land.

 "Maybe it is time I travel again."Legolas muttered. Sylvia took one look at her childhood friend. He looked mildly disturbed by something she could not yet understand. 

"Travel again? So soon? To where? Reunite with your little friend?" 

"Gimly should still be in the mines."

 "You miss him?" 

He chuckled. Gimli had been a wonderful companion. But he wasn't sure he wanted his chatty presence just yet. "I do,of course."He said.

 Slyvia played with the ends of her shiny golden hair. They were as straight as Legolas's. "But you have not been here long enough."She paused."You are a prince." "Legolas shall suffice.I wish you will never call me that again."

 "It is your responsibility."She said softly.Her light blue eyes sparkled."And I shall miss you if you are gone." 

He looked at her."I will never shed my responsibility as the prince of Mirkwood,Slyvia.I just wish you will never see me as just another royalty,but instead,your loyal friend." 

She nodded quickly."Yes Legolas.I apologise."

 "You have no need to." She glanced at the distant hills."Maybe one day,You can take me on your travels."

 "Yes.One day." She smiled.She had a beautiful smile.It showed the dimples in her rosey cheeks. "I shall dream of your safe return." 

He nodded."And I shall have that honor."  
  
_I travel across mountains,across oceans and rivers.With no clear destination in mind.Yet my heart urges me to move.I traveled alone for the first time in many years.But I will not be alone soon._  
  
Legolas walked steathily across the forest trails.The forest ents,he knew,should be around here.He had seen them on one of his travels with Gimli.But he wasn't eager to see them again so soon.Ever since the Ring was destroyed,the forest had been a lot safer to travel. Even though alone this time, Legolas felt no threat.It was as if he was taking a casual stroll down the quiet forest.Ocassionally,he could hear the songs of the birds.And not far,he could hear the sound of the running waters. The scenery was so captivating.He thought about bringing Slyvia here the next time. Then his ears pricked up.His eyes tingled every so slightly.Some strange sound that does not belong to the forest.Some foreign creature,he was sure. Orgs?No.They died out about a year ago. The ents perhaps?No.The ents are usually still asleep this time of the day. 

Slowly,he drew out his bow.His travels with his past companions through dangerous pastures had instill a prudence in him.He would be better safe than sorry. He should have been able to pick up the creature's scent.Or even hear it approaching.But perhaps his days in the Undying Land had impoverished his skills.He did not see it.Until it was already too late. It crept out from behind a tree.And Legolas spunned around,caught by surprise.Instinct made him shoot.

He was to regret later. It was a girl.A human girl,although she do look particularly queer. The girl stumbled back in shock and pain.And she finally fall to the ground. Legolas was with her in an instant. "Bear with it!Good thing I did not hit the heart." Her soiled face turned white."It..it hurts..." 

Legolas gripped around the hard arrow."This might hurt a little." 

She had no time to protest.And he offered her no chance to.She did not even see him pull out the arrow.But it was out and her blood drenched her tattered coat. "

The village is not far from here.I will bring you there."Legolas said.Without waiting for a response from her,he lifted her up easily and was off. He could have been running.He didn't know.But he felt a strange sort of panic.Like the panic he had felt earlier when he felt that something was still wrong.That Sauron might have lived after all.  
  
_So I ran like the wind.To the Village of Men.There she would be healed.And I shall continue down the coast.That was my thought.And it was all wrong.  
_  
If Legolas had given more thought to his own current situation, he might think twice before entering the Village. But the girl was bleeding and he had to bandage her wounds. Villagers regard them suspiciously.Even though the world had learnt to accept both men and elves. It was still hard to see one in their own village. A bold young man approached them.Legolas noted the sword in his helm. 

"What do you want?"He asked in a gruffy sort of voice.His tanned face was covered with ruby red hair and he looked a little like he had awaken up the wrong side of the bed this morning. It was already noon.Legolas had to move fast if the girl was to be saved.

 "This girl.She's hurt.I need to find a healer." 

The young man looked at Legolas.His elven ears didn't help the situation. 

"What's an elf doing with a human girl?" On normal circumstances,Legolas might have drew out his bow to get his point.But this time,the girl looked paler than before and her eyes flickered slightly. 

"Details I will reveal to you later.She needs to see the healer now!" 

The man shook his head."In this village,we called him the shaman."

 "Then bring me the shaman!" 

The man finally nodded and went towards a small hut.Legolas laid the girl down,with her back resting on a tree. 

"Hold on,little one." Soon,the man appeared again,with the shaman by his side. "Bring the girl into the hut."The shaman said.  
  
While the shaman tend to the girl's wounds,Legolas had a good look around the hut.It was poorly equipped with supplies and it was small.Fit enough for one person,no more.

 The shaman was an old man,with white curly hair and a wrinkled face.His eyes were a dull blue but Legolas could sense he was wise. 

"Is she going to be fine?" "Yes."The shaman paused and looked up at the elf.

"Did you do this to her?"

 "I might have."Legolas lowered his head.

"I mistook her for."

 "An org?" Legolas looked up quickly.

"Oh no.She was sneaking up on me..." 

The shaman nodded."Very well.But she is fine now.The arrow hit her left arm.She wouldn't be able to use it very well later,but it will healed."

 "Thank you."

 "Now if I may request,please leave the village as soon as you are done."He looked at the girl,who was already sleeping quietly.

"And take her with you."

 "What?"Legolas was surprised."But she is a human.And I barely knew her.I am in the middle of my travels.I cannot take a girl with me."

 "In this village,no one welcomes strangers."The shaman said softly."I am sorry to inpart this burdence.At least,bring her to the next village in the south."

 Legolas paused.He could do that.The next village in the south was not far from here.And he had planned to travel to the south anyway. 

"Fine.I shall do that."

 "Then I will leave you with the girl now.Later,Marianne will clean her up a little." With that,the Shaman left Legolas alone in the hut. Legolas looked at the girl.Her hair was matted with soils and there were some dirt on her face.Her dress was dirty and brown and she had an overcoat. She looked to Legolas like a peasant. What was she doing down in the forest? A movement behind Legolas made him turned around.It was the young girl,Marianne. 

"I came to clean the girl."She said softly.Legolas left the hut. He had more time to explore the village,but he didn't really want to. 

_In this village,no one welcomes strangers._

 The shaman's words had an effect on him.He saw passer-bys looking at him strangely.Particularly those damn ears and the bow and arrows. He sat quietly in the corner of the village,trying to remain stealthy. 

Marianne came for him shortly. "She's fine now.You can go in for her." 

He thanked her and went inside the hut.  
  
_What my eyes revealed was a stunningly beautiful girl,with curls of shiny raven black hair that reached her waist.Her eyes were opened clearly for the first time and it was as if I could see into them.Those enchanting green eyes shall haunt me for as long as I remember_.  
  
"Can you stand now?"Legolas asked.

 The girl nodded slightly.She eyed him wearily."Where am I?"

 "In the village of men.May I ask your name?" 

She paused.She seemed to observe Legolas a little.

"You are an elf."She said quite simply. 

"Yes.I happened to be one.And your name?"

 "What is yours?" 

"Legolas." 

She smiled finally.A very open smile."My name is Harmonia."

 "And do you know where is your home?" 

She paused.As if the word 'home' had no significance to her.

"I do not know.Where is your home,Legolas?"

 "Somewhere across the river."He frowned ever so slightly."Surely you know where you come from.Any family?Companions?"

 She shook her head firmly."No."

 Now this could be a problem.  
  
They traveled together to the village to the south.Legolas decided that Harmonia probably suffers from a temporary lack of memory from the shock.She would recover soon,he reasoned.And he would be on his way.Her company slowed them down reasonably.She was easily tired out and had to take constant short rest. 

"You said the village was very near."She complained. 

"It was.I can see it from here."

 She stood beside him and peered into the distant hills."No.I see nothing."

 "I see it.Its not far."He paused."As long as we stop taking this little rests." 

She shot him a glare."Hey!You are the one who injured me!"

 "I did not shoot you in the leg." 

She was about to say something snide back when a large black falcon flew dangerously past their heads. "Wow!"She exclaimed."That got to be the largest..." "Quiet!"Legolas quickly tell her."I sense danger.Very near."

 She looked at him wearily."Danger?I think you suffer from the madness disease." Before he could response to that last cynical remark.More falcons flew past them.Some seemed to circle about the air above them. It was as if they were the prey...

 "Hurry!Into the woods!"He ordered.She did not move.Instead,she stared at him lazily.

 "Get off it!There is no danger whatsoever!If only you have the wits to see..." 

She didn't finish her last sentence.Legolas had picked her up in his arms and was off in the woods.

 "For an elf,you are pretty strong."she remarked. They hid silently in the depths of the woods.Legolas had his hand over Harmonia's mouth.Until the sound of the birds faded away,he let go of her. 

She pulled away from him angrily."You have some nerve..." 

"They are gone."Legolas whispered,almost to himself."But why are they...?What are they?"

 "They are falcons!"She snapped."And they are suppose to be Birds of Prey.Are you happy now?You soiled my clothes all over again." 

He looked at her tattered clothes.He didn't think those clothes of hers worth very much.

 "They looked better soiled."He said calmly."They matches with their owner." 

She frowned."I do not deserve this!"She rolled her eyes."I shall find my way to the village on my own!Good day!"

 Legolas watched her walked determinedly away. Good riddance,he thought.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
  
_I walked quickly through the woods.The elf's presence had gave me little comfort.I felt sure I could make it through the woods and to the village on my own. Oh,how wrong I was. How very wrong.  
  
_The damp darkness of the woods did little to lift up her mood.But Harmonia pressed on.Elves were disgusting creatures.She would rather spend an eternity lost in the woods than spend a fraction of a second with the elf. No,she thought.She want to get out of the woods quickly.But she was sure she was lost this time. She glanced around.Every paths she had taken looked the same to the other.How was she to make out which way she had came through?

 Stupid elf,she thought.If only he had not made her mad. But she knew she was the one that had chased them both away.It was her and her attitude,her impatience. In the silent darkness,she thought she hear a voice.

_ My precious... _

She spunned around quickly.But all that greeted her was more trees,more grass.More shadows.

 _My precious... _

There it was again.This time louder,nearer.Her heart started to beat faster.She could hear it in her ears. 

"Who..who's there?"She called out.Only to be responded by silence. 

_Come to me... _

She ran.She didn't know where she was running but she had to get away from the voice. 

"Help!Legolas!HElp...!"  
  
_Even as I ran,the dark voice closed in on me.This time,not calling me precious,but saying words,dark evil words I could not understand.I felt as if some shadow was encircling me,trapping me.And even if I ran,I will never ever be safe again.  
_  
Harmonia finally collapsed.And the voice embraces her.She closed her eyes,giving up her struggle.The voice called her deeper.Urges her to come closer.And she did.The darkness surrounds her,overwhelms her.

 _Come to me...my precious... _

Then something shook her violently.She felt her head flipping back and forth with each violent shocks.

 "Come back to me!Come back!" 

Those words...that voice... 

She reopened her eyes.And looked into the silvery blue eyes of a stranger.His long golden blond hair fall across her face.And those pointed ears. 

"Legolas?" He cradled her in his arms."What happened,Harmonia?What happened?" She wept then.In his arms.  
  
_I let Legolas carry me most of the way.He knew his way around the woods.When we finally emerged out of the forest,I never wanted to leave his side again.  
  
_They arrived in the village shortly.No further words were spoken about the scene in the forest.Harmonia was thankful for Legolas's company.But they will part soon. And she knew she would remember him for years to come. 

"I am in your debt,Legolas."

 "Do not say so,I have enjoyed traveling with you."

 This make Harmonia chuckle."Are you certain,mister elf?" 

He smiled warmly."Do not call me that,Harmonia.Or I shall call you miss weepy." She blushed slightly."Oh you are impossible!"and glanced around the village."Do you think anyone will recognise me?"

 "We shall know that soon." 

They asked around the villagers.Most of them,like the previous village they had visited,regard them coldly. Finally,they came across an old woman,whose ashen hair was bundled up behind her and she carried a small basket of apples. 

"Excuse me,but do you know this girl?"Legolas asked.

 The old woman frowned and stared at Harmonia.She took the longest time,scrutinizing her from her head to her feet. 

"No."The old lady finally said.

Harmonia sighed,as the old woman went her way."She could have tell us that earlier." 

"I believe we should find the village chief."Legolas said."He is sure to know." Harmonia nodded,though her hopes are not high.It was her fault she had fallen into amnesia.And she knew she was really slowing down Legolas's progress with his travels. The chief was a stout man of about fifty and wore a thick black beard and ruffled hair.He,too,do not know Harmonia. 

"However,there is a village by the riverbanks.Maybe you can ask there."The chief said. 

When they were out of the village,Harmonia turned to Legolas. "I am a pain,am I not?"

 "A little."He smiled.

 "I'm being serious." 

Legolas shrugged."I will get you to your home,Harmonia.You can count on that." 

She nodded quietly."I am relieved to hear that,Legolas."She paused."I do not think I can make it on my own." 

"Then you do not have to be."He said."I am here."

 Harmonia smiled.For the first time,elves did not seem so bad to her after all.  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
  
_We traveled past mountains and hills.Harmonia was often deep in thought after that last encounter with the falcons.We barely spoke during our travels,only to rest sometimes.But I sense she was deeply troubled.Whatever happen in that forest,she was not ready to tell me just yet.But I will wait_.  
  
"How about we make camp here?"Legolas suggested.He could tell Harmonia was tired after the long travel. 

She looked wearily at the trees around her."Will it be safe?" 

"Yes.I am here and I am good with my bow."

 She looked comforted by that thought."Fine.Let's make a fire and eat something.I am starving." 

They started the fire and Legolas cooked some food,he had bought from the village earlier.They ate quietly.The dancing flames of the campfire played on Harmonia's face,making her seem enchantingly beautiful tonight. 

 "How is the food?"Legolas asked. 

"Very good."she smiled."You are a great cook."

 "I learnt how to make rations during my travels with my companions."

 "You mentioned them to me once.How are they now?"

 "I do not know."Legolas said sadly."Maybe dead." 

Harmonia widened her eyes."That is sick,Legolas! Do not think such awful thoughts!" Legolas was rather amused by her outburst.

"But it was several long years since I last saw them."

 "If you are not dead,they shouldn't be either."She muttered. 

It took Legolas a moment to realize Harmonia had absolutely no idea.Might she know about the battle of Sauron and Middle Earth?Surely she must have heard of the great legend,even if she had not lived it. 

"Elves do not age,Harmonia." She looked at him queerily.As if he could be joking with her. 

"Legolas...?"

 He nodded grimly."Most of my companions are probably dead by now."He looked at her."Have you ever heard of the wars of Middle earth?"

 She shook her head."No.Or at least,I can't remember." 

He nodded."Its fine.Might it surprise you if I tell you I am 4000 years old?"

 She smiled a little."And you looked just like twenty to me.No,I do not believe you." "I am 4000 years old.A thousand years had passed since I last travelled with my companions." His words were grave and his expression serious.

Harmonia felt compelled to believe this strange tale.

 "Are you sad,Legolas?"She asked softly. Her question surprise him.No one had ask him this before.Sad? Was he sad? He didn't know.He thought he had learnt to deal with it after having lived through so many years. 

"I am fine.I am not happy but not very sad either."He paused."Does this answer your question?" 

Harmonia was thoughtful."If I were you,I'll be very sad." 

"But I have friends.And family."Legolas started to say. 

"And maybe a loved one as well?"She probed. 

He paused.Loved one? He didn't want to go there. "I am not sure I understand your question."He said. 

She grinned,like a little girl up to mischief."I meant to say,a lover."

 He rolled his eyes."Time to sleep,little one."He rolled over and had his back to her. Harmonia sighed.And put out the fire.Then she laid herself beside Legolas and closed her eyes.  
  
_Harmonia's words strike pain in my heart.Was it not true that I have lived through these years with a heavy heart? Even as I could hear her breathing softly next to me, I thought about my companions. And the cursed blood in my veins._  
  
The next morning,Legolas was up and ready and he had to wake a sleepy Harmonia. "Its still too early."She had complained.

 But Legolas told her the earlier they leave these forest,the better.He wanted them to make to the hills before noon.That way,they could have their lunch and be at the village before sun down. So the traveling begins again,with Harmonia complaining about the sun every now and then. They made it to the foot of the hills when Harmonia suddenly refused to climb up any further. 

"What is wrong?"Legolas asked. 

"These hills..."She whispered."They are unsafe.Surely you can sense that." 

Legolas surveyed the surroundings.Nothing could escape his eyes if they meant harm. 

"No.I see nothing,sense nothing and hear nothing." 

Harmonia looked up at him.Her green eyes boring into his.

"That is right,Legolas.The silence...is most disturbing." 

He acknowledged that fact.It was very quiet.No birds were about,no rustling of tree leaves.Not even the gentle howl of the wind. 

"But it is near noon."Legolas said."Usually this area is rather secluded in the morning.Only at night,do night creatures prowl about."

 She looked worried."Night creatures...?"

 "Owls,birds,deers..."He paused."Nothing dangerous." 

She nodded tiredly.Still she made Legolas promised to be more than careful when climbing up the hills. He promised her.They made their way up,with the sun in their faces.  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
  
_Legolas led the way and I followed closely behind.The silent hills feels as if they were watching me.Several times,I gripped on Legolas's arm.And he would slow down.Even though he assured me these hills are safe.I knew the shadows lurked behind them.Somewhere,they spy on me,ready to suffocate me again if Legolas ever strayed away.  
_  
They reached the top of the hills,without encounting any danger.Twice,Harmonia had slipped but Legolas was quick enough to grab her hand. They set out their lunch and was munching into them soon after.

 "The scenery here is breathtaking."Legolas said. 

Harmonia nodded distractedly."I suppose so.If it wasn't so quiet."

 He looked at her.He had sense her disquiet earlier. 

"What is wrong,Harmonia?Are you afraid of something?" 

She looked at him."Maybe.I feel as if shadows were following us...do you not sense them?" 

He shook his head."No.It must be your imagination." 

"Then I have a pretty vivid imagination."She replied curtly. 

"I do not mean to say you are..." 

"I know what you mean!"She finished."You think I am crazy."

 "No."Legolas frowned slightly."That is not true,Harmonia." 

She calmed down."I apologise,Legolas.My nerves are faltering." 

He sat closer to her."What could have happened back there,Harmonia? Back in the woods?" 

She turned away from him."Nothing...nothing happen." 

"Surely something must have,to lead you into this paranoia frenzy."

 "I was being chased...that's all." 

He was alert now."Chased? By who?" 

She looked at him straight in the eye."By voices."

"By voices?"Legolas asked again.This time,he sat up straight.This was familiar.This was very familiar.

 Harmonia nodded.She played with the ends of her dark raven hair.Her gesture reminded Legolas of Sylvia. "Yes.They come at me from everywhere."She paused.

"I..I could not run from them." 

"Tell me more about these voices you hear."

 "I cannot remember more..except it was terrible.I was very frightened."

 He nodded.But Harmonia was worried.

 "Do you know what these voices are?"She asked. 

"I have no idea,Harmonia..."He paused."But...I have a friend who might know." 

"Who?"

 "Gimli.A travel companion,he was.He still lives in the mines,I think."

 She nodded."Thanks.I think that would help a lot." 

"Although I would not get my hopes up.Gimli usually know next to nothing."Legolas finished with a wry smile. Harmonia chuckled."Well,we know nearly nothing ourselves.Its worth a try."

 "Are you ready to travel again?"Legolas asked.He glanced briefly into the mountains."I fear dusk comes near." Harmonia smiled."Sure.Let us move." 

They only get to travel a couple of miles,when Harmonia had to stop.She complained her head was hurting her. 

"I will get you water."Legolas said.He sat her down under a oak tree and instructed her not to go anywhere. Harmonia nodded.When Legolas was gone,she tried to ask herself what she was really doing with him. Sure,she had enjoyed his company and traveling with him was safer.But she could not remember anything about her past,nor what she was doing in the woods when Legolas shot her. 

_But my name is Harmonia...I remember that... _

Could she really hope that some villagers might recognise her and tell her who she really are?What are the chances?What if they never did find a villager who knew her?Where would they go? Legolas would continue on his travel,she was sure.What about her?Where would she go? She didn't want to think about it.Closing her eyes,she tried to picture herself with two pointed ears. 

_What if I'm an elf...?_

 But her thoughts did not wander far.For suddenly,she heard some odd scratching sounds. And it came from the Oak tree above her. Sensing something was amiss,she looked up hastily and saw a large falcon sitting ontop of one of the branches,its sharp claws making the irritating scratching sounds.The falcon seems to look right at her. Harmonia felt a chill.Isn't this the falcon they had saw earlier? Why was it following her? Gingerly,she stood up and moved away from the tree.Her action must have alerted the falcon.It suddenly spread wide its wings and flew away. Her heart still thumping,Harmonia walked quickly in the direction Legolas had went.She would go find him and rejoin him.Lest she turn mad with anxiety.

 _My precious..._

 Harmonia stopped short in her track. My precious child... There it was again.Only this time,it was nearer.She felt herself getting lighter.As if some unseen force was carrying her.

 _Come to me...my precious..._

 "NO!"She wailed out."Get away from me!" She had to run.She had to get away from the voice. 

_Come to me...Come to me... _

Harmonia closed her eyes.She tried to force the voice out of her head.But it was inside.It lives inside her head.It thrives.

 _Come to me...NOW!!! _

She felt her legs give way.And she seems to fall forever into darkness.

 I am running...but from who?From where? The darkness surrounds me and I called out for his name,but I could not hear myself.And he must not have heard me.Now and again,I saw images of the last war.The last great war.A young but courageous hobbit finally destroyed it. Destroyed what? I continue to run.The heat now burns at my skin.It eats into my soul.The great flame.And I hear voices now.Finally,I hear them.Voices of the young one and his companions.They spoke of the evil that dwells inside me.Then they left. They left and left me engulfed in blue flame.But I could see a falcon encircling above my head.My savior! And then,all their efforts... All lost... 

"Harmonia! Wake up!"His voice rang loud.

Harmonia stirred. His face came into view when she reopened her eyes.

Yes,those ears.She was glad.

 "Legolas!"She threw herself upon him.

 He held her gently."What has happen?"

 "The voices..."She realized she was weeping again.Fresh tears stung her eyes.She could not keep them away. "Do not worry.You are safe now..."He said softly,stroking her long dark hair. 

"The darkness is just...too much."She whispered."I could not fight it..." 

"You are fine now.Harmonia,I am here with you."He reassured her. 

She widened her eyes suddenly."Legolas!I think I remember!" He was rather surprise by her sudden outburst. "Remember what?" 

"Remember the last war!The war you told me about.The one with your companions..."She paused."And the little hobbit."

 Now it was Legolas's turn to be confused."Little hobbit...?" 

Harmonia nodded excitedly."Yes! I saw them in my head!"

 "The great war with...Sauron?"He asked softly.

 Harmonia paused."I am not sure...but it seems like it."

She bit her lips."Only...I didn't see you there." 

"What does the hobbit look like?Who else were there?"He asked quickly. 

It took her a moment to recollect her thoughts."The hobbit has big blue eyes,and I saw a Human warrior with a long sword and dark intense eyes.Also,there's a white mage,I think.With a long staff on his hand." 

Legolas did not speak for the longest time.And Harmonia thought he didn't believe her.

 "I am not lying!"She insisted.

 He finally looked at her."I know.Because what you said,is true." 

She beamed."Maybe I am getting my memories back afterall! Maybe the voices in my head...they are just my memories!"

 "Harmonia..." 

"Legolas,its very possible,isn't it?" 

Legolas sighed and held her up her feet."We got to find Gimli fast.And I might have to take you back to Elrond." "Who?"

 "Nevermind that."He looked at her for a minute.Could this girl be hearing the voices of Sauron?

"Do you have any posession with you?Maybe,a ring?" 

The girl looked at him queerily."No.I have nothing with me."

 He nodded.Though this only confused him.The ring is destroyed.No doubt about that,he thought.There must be some other reasons for this. 

"So...we're not heading to that village afterall?"She asked. 

Legolas was regretful."I am sorry,Harmonia.But we best make for Moria before dark.You would have to travel with me for a while." She pretended not to mind much.But in truth,she was very glad. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five 

_I took the girl with me and we travel hastily to Moria.Gimli would give is a royal welcome,I knew.But my thoughts strayed to Harmonia.How could she had known the details of the last war when she had not lived through it?Might she have hear from folktales and part of her memories remembers that?I was worried for Harmonia.And for the rest of Middle-Earth._

Traveling to the mines of Moria was never an easy task,nor a pleasant one.The sun set unmercifully and the group was forced to make camp. Legolas started a fire and hand out the rations.Harmonia ate quietly by herself as usual. 

"So...you have not answer my last question."Harmonia suddenly said. 

Legolas looked at her.Again,he wondered how such a beautiful young woman might have been lost alone in the forest where he found her. 

"What question?"He asked.

 "About your loved ones."She finished simply. 

"I have family and friends." 

"And a girl?"

 He paused.Sylvia's golden blond hair and slivery light blue eyes came into his thoughts. "Yes."

 Harmonia looked excited."Really?And you keep it quiet all these times!"

 "What...?" She giggled.But to Legolas,it seems kind of forced.

"You never told me about her.What's her name?"

 "Sylvia."

 She looked thoughtful."What does she look like?"

 Legolas figeted.He didn't like the way this conversation is going. 

"It does not matter."

 "Tell me!"She insisted.

 He sighed."She has long golden hair.And very light eyes."

 "Very pretty?"

 He paused."Well...,sure."

 Harmonia smiled."That's nothing to be shy about.You can tell me."

 "Me and Sylvia are just friends." 

She looked amused."Oh right..."

 "I am serious!"

Then Legolas realized she was laughing at him.He calmed down considerably.

"You ask too much,Harmonia." 

She shrugged."Its only a common thing to ask."She paused."Unlike you,I do not have a loved one to cling on to."

 "Well..."Legolas stammered."Once you get your memory back...,I'm sure..."

 "I don't really care anyway!"Harmonia interuppted."I am not into men." 

Legolas nodded doubtfully."Sure..." 

She frowned."What kind of expression is that,elf?" 

He shrugged."The usual kind of expression,I should think."

 "Humph~Talking to you is a waste of breath.I am going to sleep."She declared.

 Legolas watched her laid down to sleep.Her hair spread around her face and she looked just like an angel. Taken aback by his thoughts,he hastily kill the fire and sleep.

 The next morning,Harmonia woke up without having Legolas to wake her.She said it was because she kept having nightmares at night.When Legolas asked about her nightmares,she did not want to say anything.So he didn't probed her further.

"We have quite a bit to travel this morning.Ready?" 

"Always."She said. 

They moved quickly but effortlessly.The morning breeze was on their side and it made every step seems much lighter.Harmonia occasionally stumble on rocks and Legolas laughed heartily at that.

 "I am always tripping."She sighed. 

"You are clumsy.Just like my other little friend."He said,smiling.

 "I think I'm going to like to meet Gimli." 

He was amused."Wait till you see him,Harmonia."

 The mines of Moria came into view at mid-day.Legolas told Harmonia about the stories of the last great war and how they,too had come to Moria,only to find it infested with orgs.

 "Must have been a trial."She muttered. 

"Very dangerous."Legolas agreed."But we did get through it."

 "I hope Moria is a much more pleasant place now."She commented. 

Legolas shrugged."Well,dwarfs usually do not take kindly to elves.But Gimli is an exception.He would welcome us."

 "I am going to see dwarfs! For the first time!"She exclaimed. Again,Legolas was certain she must have seen dwarfs before,only she still cannot remember.How could she have not?If she had lived in Middle-Earth all these times?

 "They are short and ugly and dirty."Legolas chuckled."But they are great companions and very loyal friends."

 "Are they any fun?"Harmonia asked. 

"What do you mean by 'fun'?" 

She giggled."You know,do they do dances?Drink ale?"

 Legolas paused."Gimli never told me much of his habbits,but I'm sure they do all these stuff." She grinned mischievously."And do elves?"

 "Elves do not drink,nor dances." 

She frowned."Then what do you do?" 

Legolas paused.It was a rather tricky question."We usually just enjoyed others company,together with nature.Or we travel."

 "Like what you're doing now?" 

He nodded."Yes.Elves are very much in love with nature and we love traveling."

"I do not see other elves about."She said. 

He paused.He wasn't sure he want to tell her.That most elves had retreated into the Undying Land.Far from any men,or dwarfs or hobbits. Into a world of immortality.A world of their own...

 "Well,sometimes only the younger elves travels."He said. 

"You told me you're 3000 years old."

 "Yes.And that is considered young,mind you." 

She raised her eyebrows.Legolas saw something sarcastic coming from her when the loming mines of Moria came into view.

 "We're here."He said,relieved. 

"So we are..."Harmonia muttered."Not a very lively place."

 Legolas looked around.It was true.He saw no dwarfs scurrying about outside the mines.Could they be all inside?

 "Let us just enter.I am sure Gimli is about somewhere."He said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six  
_ I could see the discomfort on his fair features.Legolas clearly  
did not like the dark mines of Moria too much.I was fine with  
that.I had lived in darker times.My dreams haunt me and the  
feeling of being engulf by the bright blue flame was still fresh  
in my memory.I dared not tell these nightmares to the elf,for  
fear he might think me to be evil.That was how I felt in the  
dreams.I was evil.  
_ Legolas led the way,Harmonia followed behind.His steps were  
light and graceful.But Harmonia made loud splashing sound when  
she stepped on the puddles of muddy water in the depths of the  
mines.  
"How do you do that?"She whispered.But her clear voice rang loud  
in the quiet mines.  
"Do what?"He asked.His silvery blue eyes fixed onto hers.  
"Walk without making a noise."  
He laughed softly.As if her ignorance was funny.  
"I am an elf,dear Harmonia."  
She smiled slowly."Will an elf have any idea where those dwarfs  
might be?"  
Legolas frowned.He was worried,she could tell.  
"Truth is often less pleasant.I regret to say I do not know."  
She nodded.She had not expected any answer from him anyway.  
They walked further.And the damp quietness was getting too  
thick.  
"This is familiar.I felt the same way thousands of years  
ago.Only that time,I had my faithful companions with me."  
She looked up at him.He was a good foot taller than her.  
"What happened the last time?"  
"Moria was almost destroyed.By orges and cave trolls."  
She shivered.Maybe she had just felt a cool breeze."It must have  
been terrible."  
He nodded."It was.The memory will be forever locked in my  
heart.I am not on friendly terms with dwarfs.But still,the  
deaths of them just hit me."He paused."Maybe immortality is a  
good thing."  
She nodded quietly.She had felt a presence with them.She glanced  
at Legolas to see if he sensed it too.She was glad to see him  
casting alert glances at his surroundings.His bow was in his  
hand and ready for action.  
"You felt it too."She whispered.  
He did not look at her.But he moved ahead of her,gesturing for  
her to follow closely behind.She did as was told.  
"Did you see anything?"She asked again.The suspense was  
heavy.She was tired.She wanted to meet Gimli.Everything was not  
going as planned.  
Legolas suddenly stopped in his steps.And Harmonia smacked right  
behind him.She fall back a few steps."What happened?"  
"Orges."He whispered.  
She could have sworn her heart momentarily stopped short.  
"Orges?"She whispered back in near fright.  
He nodded grimly."I smell them.They are very near.And huge in  
numbers."He paused,looking to his left and then to his  
right."This is very bad."  
"How bad?"She insisted."Where are the dwarfs?"  
He frowned."Lost in battle."His eyes watered slightly."Gimli..."  
"Why are there orges here?"She asked.She could feel them.They  
seemed to be staring at her.But all she could see was empty  
darkness around her.  
"Yes.This could mean the worst.We have to find Gandalf the  
White.He would have answers."  
"But can we make it together?"She asked.  
He looked at her."We will,Harmonia."  
She nodded.It was at this moment when their eyes locked,and  
Legolas made this promise,that she could catch a glimpse of them  
for the very first time.She had never seen orges,nor evisioned  
them.Maybe she did heard about them in tales,she couldn't  
remember.But the reality was definitely much worse.Thousands and  
thousands of orges appeared.They wore no armour and carried  
little bows,ready to shoot out arrows.  
Legolas took a step back.He raised his bow.The orges went crazy.  
They jumped on the elf.He threw them back,took aim and shoot.It  
was happening all very quickly for Harmonia's human eyes to see  
and comprehend.Some surrounds her.But they seemed to stay a  
distance,as if afraid to come too close.  
"Legolas!"She screamed when she saw a orge with an axe rushing  
towards the elf.  
The elf jumped and ducked the thrust,and he returned the orge an  
arrow in its heart.  
"There are just too many!"Harmonia wailed.She watched helplessly  
as more and more orges surrounds Legolas.They seemed to attack  
only the elf and leave her pretty much alone.  
Then,at this very moment,when all seemed lost.Her head began to  
spin.Her thoughts and vision grew blurry and the world around  
her closes in on her.  
My precious...  
She tried to reach for some support,but her legs give way and  
she crumpled to the floor.Her head continue to aches.  
Come to me...  
"NO!"She screamed out loud.Her distress call must have alerted  
Legolas,for he sprang towards her,in an attempt to shield her  
from any attacking orges.  
"Harmonia!"He called for her.Yet she could not hear,nor opened  
her eyes.She was in a trance,and very aware of it.She could hear  
the clinking noise of armour clashed against armour and  
Legolas's voice was near.  
Leave us alone...Leave us...NOW!  
It might have been her thoughts.Or it might have been that voice  
in her head.She couldn't have been certain.But she remembered  
hitting the floor with her head as she slipped into  
unconsciousness.  
  
  
  
  
_ The blue light surrounding the girl was a sight to behold.I  
dropped my arrows then.I would never have been that reckless.But  
when I saw Harmonia on the ground with a strange blue glow  
surrounding her,I lost the courage to fight.The orges trampled  
away as if they were the ones outnumbered.We were suddenly left  
alone in silence and darkness.  
_   
He ran quickly to her aid and swept her up with his arms.  
"Harmonia!Do not fall to Darkness!"  
His voice stirred the girl a little,for she opened her eyes  
slowly and Legolas was relieved to see those emerald green eyes  
once more.  
"Legolas...are you hurt?"She spoke weakly.  
He smiled."You are a silly girl."And then he hugged her.He was  
so certain he had lost her.  
She returned the forceful hug from the elf weakly."Where are the  
orges?"  
"They ran."  
"Really?But how..."  
"Save your strength."He whispered."We have to get out of here."  
She nodded.Her body felt extraordinarily light."Then let us get  
away from the darkness."  
Legolas carried her back to the entrance of the mines.He laid  
her down under a broken shelter,probably once fixed up by the  
dwarfs.  
She had recovered her strengths significantly and was able to  
speak with much clarity."What exactly happened?"  
Legolas paused.He was not prepared to talk about the strange  
glow that surrounds Harmonia,moments before the orges flee in  
terror.This strange blue glow,which he witnessed on Harmonia,was  
the same strange blue glow he had witnessed a thousand years ago  
on the Mountains of Mordor.When Frodo Baggins destroyed the One  
Ring for eternity.  
"Legolas?Speak with me."She urged.  
"I dare not dwell into this matter until we meet with the White  
Wizard."  
"Is it Gandalf you speak of?"  
He nodded,mildly surprised.Everyone learned of Gandalf."You know  
him?"  
She shook her head."No.But you mentioned him to me.Moments  
before the orges attacked."  
"I am impressed that your memory do not fails you in dangerous  
circumstances."He sighed and threw a glanced at the dark  
mines."Gimli will never give up without a fight."  
She was weary."Do you intend to go in yet again?"  
"To search for Gimli now?No."He said softly."But to find out the  
truth,yes.But I shall return with Gandalf in tow.And we will  
find Gimli.I shall not rest till I fulfill this duty."  
"I hope he survives."She said.  
"I trust that he will."  
"Has all been lost,Legolas?"Harmonia finally asked.The question  
yet hangs on her mind."What was the point of this journey?"  
"To search for the truth."He said simply."And to find your  
home,was that not our initial plan?"  
"But what of the voices in my head?Was not Gimli the reason we  
came this way?So that he might provide us with answers?"  
He was quiet for a moment.Harmonia figured he was saddened yet  
again.  
"Harmonia,we shall find the answers to these riddles soon.We  
will travel to the White Wizard.The journey will be far but we  
will make it."  
She nodded.Though her heart continues to despair."I thank you so  
much,Legolas.For you are my pillar of strength at this dreaded  
moment."  
He bowed.But his thoughts strayed again to the strange blue glow  
that had surrounds Harmonia earlier.And the voices in her  
head,she mentioned.Was it Sauron?Had he returned?Was the One  
Ring never destroyed?But how then,could it have laid asleep for  
a thousand years,only unleashing its evil today.And what of the  
orges?Middle Earth,as far as he knew,had been peaceful since the  
days of the last war.And now,with the orges suddenly  
appearing,and at such alarming numbers is most disturbing.He had  
to get to Gandalf fast.Already,Legolas foresee dark days to  
come.  
They travled together during day.When night falls,they camp  
under trees.Harmonia said she was not comfortable with spending  
her night under dark eery trees but Legolas reassured her it was  
safer than sleeping out in the open.She finally confessed to him  
that she had seen the same falcon ontop of the trees,staring  
down at her on a couple of their night camps.  
"Why had you only tell me now?"Legolas asked,frowning.  
"It...I forgot about it..."  
He looked at her sternly.And she knew he could see right through  
her lies."Is that the truth,Harmonia?"  
She paused and stammered.Yet she could not lie to him.Why must  
she?Hadn't he risked his life in the mines of moria to save  
hers,wretched as it is?Doesn't she trust him fully?  
"I had a nightmare,Legolas.A very bad dream."She whispered.  
He looked closely at her.Because the shadows of the trees were  
casting on her face.He could not read her expressions clearly.  
"What kind of dream?"He asked.  
"Dark ones.I dreamt I was being burnt alive."Her eyes  
watered.The memory of the terrible dreams hurts and it still  
upsets her.  
"Burnt alive?"He replied slowly."By who?"  
"I did not see their faces."She said quietly."But I heard their  
voices."  
"What did they say?"  
She paused."I can't remember.But they left me in the  
flame,Legolas.They left for me to burn."  
He could tell she was getting upset again.He reached out and  
held her hand.He had never been in near contact with a human  
girl before.But Harmonia's plight and her distress made him  
wished he could have done more for her.Instead of watching her  
crumble slowly.  
"What were you doing out at the woods,Harmonia?The day I found  
you."He asked suddenly.  
The question surprised her."I do not remember..."  
"Is that not strange to you?How you forget some things,yet  
remembers the others very well?"He asked.  
She looked at him.The weariness apparent in her green eyes."I  
have no answer to that."  
He nodded."I do not expect you to."He sighed."I rarely misses my  
shot.You were very fortunate that day,Harmonia."  
She smiled.His words struck irony in their present state.Maybe  
it would have been better if he had strike her down that very  
day.She would not have to live in this confusion and misery.  
"I believed Lady Luck was shining down on me."She muttered.  
"Indeed she must be."He touched her hand."I understand what you  
are going through.I have once a companion going through the same  
misery as you are going through now.But if it comforts you,that  
companion made it through.He was not as fortunate to be here  
with us today,but his name lives on forever."  
Harmonia nodded."Thank you Legolas."  
He smiled."You are welcome.Now I will put out the fire and we go  
to sleep."  
She nodded tiredly and laid down.She watched as Legolas put out  
the fire.The sudden darkness that overcomes her gave her a  
fright.But she felt Legolas's presence close to her and that  
thought comforts her.  
"Was that companion of yours,"She suddenly said in the  
darkness."A hobbit named Frodo Baggins?"  
She could see his shadow jerked up suddenly as he turned to face  
her."Harmonia,how did you know?!"  
She shrugged."Maybe you mentioned once to me.Maybe you didn't."  
"Harmonia..."  
"It's the dreams,Legolas.I think I dreamt of him too."  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

_The next morning,I could feel the difference in the air.It seems much more heavier.As if warning me of an inpending doom.Harmonia's strength weakens as we move forward to seek the advice of Gandalf the White.Several times,she spoke of giving up this perilous journey.And several times,I had to push her forward.I told her there was yet hope in finding the answers to these riddles._

Harmonia stared tiredly at the desert field ahead.Legolas sense her withdrawal.He stopped moving.

"Are you well?"

She looked at the barren wasteland."Legolas,I feel as if we are moving in circles."

"Do not fret.For I know the way.Already I can see the White Wizard's abode ahead."

She sighed and struggled to keep up with Legolas's increased pace."I wish I can see as far as you do."

He smiled knowingly."Close your eyes Harmonia."

She looked up at him."What?"

"Close your eyes."

She sighed,but closed her eyes as she was told.She could feel Legolas moved quietly behind her.Before she knew it,suddenly she was being lifted by two strong arms.

She reopened her eyes in surprise."Legolas!What are you doing!"

He grinned."Stop complaining princess.We shall be on our way."

Harmonia laughed."But I did not ask to be carried.Surely you are tired too.Put me down,Legolas."

He shook his head.His face turned serious."I am not tired,Harmonia.I rarely am.And I foresee much obstacles ahead.You must save your strength."

She quietened and let Legolas carried her.Occasionally,she was so bored she would pick out Legolas's arrows he carried bind behind his back.That upset the elf and send Harmonia laughing with glee.

"Its dangerous Harmonia!Do you not remember the intensity of the shot in your left arm?"

Harmonia chuckled."Yes.But I am not entirely without grace.I know how to handle an arrow."

Legolas sighed in resignment and let the girl play with his arrows.

After traveling several miles,the pale white hall of Gandalf the White came into view.It was a majestic sight and Legolas's heart was full of delighted anxiety.It had been a while since he had seen the wizard.

He put Harmonia down once more.She returned him the arrows which caused her a disapproving look from the elf.

"Finally! We are here!"She clapped her hands.

Legolas nodded."Yes.I look forward to see Gandalf again."

He was about to move forward when Harmonia suddenly pulled at his hand.

He turned around."What is wrong?"

"Is…is he scary?"

He chuckled."No Harmonia.He is anything but scary.Though he could be a little eccentric."He smiled slowly."He is very old,you see."

She nodded,though his reassurance did her no favour.She could not understand it.But she dread this meeting with the White Wizard.

The elf must have been too anxious to meet with Gandalf,for he did not notice her reluctance to move forward.Instead,he took her hand and pulled her along.

The interior of the White Hall was graciously done.Legolas bowed his head as he entered the inner santum.Harmonia followed curiously behind.

The white Wizard stood up immediately,having seen Legolas's arrival.

"Alas! Legolas!It has been a while."

The elf bowed graciously."Yes Gandalf.I am glad to see you are doing well."

The old man wore a white robe and his head was adorned with a white pointed hat.His left hand held a staff.Harmonia could tell instantly this was no ordinary old man.

Gandaft seemed to take a peep at the cowering girl behind Legolas.

"And who might the young one be?"

"Harmonia by name."Legolas answered."I fear this visit is not a social one,Gandalf."

The old man nodded thoughtfully."The pity.But do tell me."

"Bad things is happening in middle-earth again.Orcs and goblins had appeared by the thousands!"

To these strange tale,Gandalf showed slight surprise.He paused momentarily."You witness this?"

"With my very own eyes.We were attacked in the mines of Moria."Legolas paused and closed his eyes,as if the memory still hurts."I regret to say I could not find Gimli."

Gandalf nodded quietly."This is troubling."He sighed."You see Legolas,long since the dark lord had perished,but I yet feel his presence.And it seemed to get stronger with each passing day."

Legolas frowned.His heart sank.So it was true.He had hope it wasn't but Gandalf must not be wrong.Sauron was still alive!

"But how could it be?"He asked sadly."We destroyed the ring,did we not?"

"The OneRing is infinite.I fear it may have deceived us on Mount Doom a thousand years ago."

Legolas lowered his head.He was full of thoughts.What do they do now?They do not possess the ring,yet they must find it and destroyed it.

"What about the orcs?From whence did they come from?"Legolas asked.

Gandalf sighed deeply."I fear the orges are once again,servants of the dark lord and the OneRing."

"Any signs of life at Mordor?"

"At the moment,no.But time will change everything.If we do not think of a way,very soon,Mordor will once again be swarmed with dark creatures."

Legolas gestured to Harmonia.He realized she had remain very quiet,very still throughout the conversation.

"Harmonia hear strange voices,Gandalf.And she had nightmares of the worst kind."Legolas muttered,glancing at the girl.

Gandalf took a step closer to Harmonia,who in turn,took a steady step back.

"There is nothing to fear."Legolas said gently."Gandalf is an honorable man."

Gandalf smiled kindly at the girl."Your name is Harmonia?Where do you come from?"

"I do not know."The girl replied softly.

The wizard frowned slightly."And what voices had you been hearing?"

Harmonia glanced at Legolas,who motioned for her to talk.She nodded wearily."I have been hearing dark voices.Very dark indeed.And each time,they beckons to me,wanting me to drown in the darkness…"

Gandalf turned to the elf."How did the two of you met?"

Legolas blushed a little."Oh,it was an accident."

Gandalf smiled and patted the young elf."I shall not dwell there,for its business is your own.However,may I keep the girl with me for a few days perhaps?"

He was instantly protective.Afterall,he had promised Harmonia he would see to her safety.It was not that he did not trust Gandalf.He was just uncertain with the thought of parting with the human girl.

"But why would you want her here?"

"I have questions yet to ask her."The old man winked."Do not worry,I will take good care of her."

Legolas nodded and bowed humbly."I am sorry.I do not mean to say you cannot be trusted."

Gandalf laughed heartily."Legolas,perhaps these few thousands of years did change you.Perhaps you are more of a man now."

The elf looked up at the wizard,not quite understanding what he meant then.Harmonia hurried to Legolas's side.

"Are you going to leave me?"

Legolas glanced at Gandalf,awaiting new orders.

The old man nodded."You are needed elsewhere,Legolas.Go back to the Undying Land.Tell Lady Galadriel that the OneRing is still alive and amongst us.She will tell you the rest."

"Lady Galadriel?"Legolas muttered.The lady of light.One of the most powerful and oldest elves in the world.

He had seen her once when he was traveling with his companions a thousand years ago.She had given him a bow.To this day,the bow was safely kept.

Legolas turned to Harmonia."I will leave for the Undying land at first light.But I shall return."

"But…"She muttered."I…"

Legolas nodded."Do not worry.You will be safe here."

Harmonia sighed.Gandalf was still there,looking at the two of them,with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I need to speak to you in private."She whispered.

Legolas widened his eyes in surprise."Private?"

She nodded.And quickly turned to the wizard."If you will excuse us…"

Gandalf chuckled."Oh that goes without saying."he winked once again at Legolas before leaving the room.

Once the door was closed,Harmonia stepped angrily on the elf's right foot.This send the elf recoiling back in pain and shock.

"What are you doing!"He exclaimed.

"You are a stupid elf!Why,you intend to leave me alone with him!"

He frowned."Harmonia,Gandalf is a loyal friend.He can be trusted for I trust him with my very own life."

"I am not you…"She muttered.

"Harmonia,I must return to the Undying Lands.I must find Lady Galadriel."

"Who is she anyway?"

"She is a very wise,very powerful elf."Legolas whispered.As if the mere mention of the Lady of Light awes him."You must stay with Gandalf.He shall keep you safe."

"I could have gone back with you."She sighed.

"Gandalf is most wise.He knows what is best."

She pouted."Start thinking for yourself.Do you believe everything that Gandalf says?"

He was rather alarm."But of course.He saves the fellowship on several occasions."

"Here we go again."She rolled her eyes."Talking about the fellowship is about the only thing that will ever get your eyes gleaming like that."

Legolas smiled."Harmonia.I would never leave you to anyone whom I deemed less than worthy."

She nodded."I know Legolas.And I trust you.Its just that…I have an uneasy feeling with Gandalf."

He shrugged."That is natural.He's very wise and that may make few uneasy.But do not worry,you will be fine."

"How long will you be gone?"

"Not very long,is my wish."

Harmonia sighed.She wasn't ready for Legolas to leave her all alone suddenly.Afterall,she had depended very much on him.She wondered if she would ever feel safe again without him around,especially with so much happening at the moment.

"What if I hear the voices again?"She asked quietly."They haunt me when you're far."

"Do not worry.For Gandalf is here with you."

"Can I really trust him?"

He nodded firmly."More than you can trust anyone else."

_I watched Legolas leave with dread.His shadows slid past the misty mountains until I can no longer see him.His absence struck some anxiousness in my heart,but I was confident he would return swiftly,as he promised.And I was certain I could be strong,for him,if not for myself.Alas!I was to be wrong.For things turn out quite the opposite.And even Legolas could not save me..._

Harmonia walked cautiously through the orchard filled with peach trees and Jasmine flowers.She had been left alone for quite some time since Legolas left.Even that Gandalf had not summoned her.She decided it would be wise to explore the area and kill time.

It was when she found herself sitting neatly under a Peach Tree,did she realize for the first time since their travels,she was left alone in an unknown environment.And for the first time,she felt really depressed.Where was she headed to?What was she doing here?Where was her family?

Her head spin with each questions,she knew she had no answers to,nor anyone had any answers to.It seemed she was left alone in this world.

She sighed deeply and closes her eyes,let the warm afternoon breeze blew gently across her face.She had the time to think about Legolas.Why had he decided to leave her here alone with Gandalf?That was unlike him,she decided.Legolas would never leave her alone,especially after knowing those dark voices that still haunt her.What if she was to fall into darkness?What if the orcs appear?

She rubbed her eyes.She had no idea she had drifted so far into her thoughts.A shadow loomed above her and she quickly looked up.

"Hello little one."Gandalf smiled down at her.

She made no indication to stand up.Instead,she continue to look up at him."What do you want from me?"

Her question,direct as it is,did not seem to surprise Gandalf."I want what you want,Harmonia."

She paused."And what is it I want?"

"Ask yourself,young one.Ask your heart."

She thought for a moment."I want to be near Legolas."

"Is that what you really want?"He questioned again.

She nodded."Yes.I want to be next to him."

He chuckled as if she had just told him a joke.He sat down clumsily next to her.

Harmonia wasn't amused.

"I am serious,Lord Gandalf.I do not wish to be here alone,without him."

He nodded."Do you know he is a prince?"

She widened her eyes.Now that was something new."He is?"

Gandalf smiled."That is just like Legolas.I guess he has forgotten to tell you that."

"More like he didn't want me to know!"She muttered.

The old man laughed."Yes,Harmonia.Yes I believe indeed that is his wish!"

"So what if he is a prince?"She suddenly said."Why are you telling me that?"

"Harmonia,Legolas told me of your dreams.And the voices you hear inside your head."

She nodded wearily."Yes.It is as he tells you.I hear voices,I have weird dreams at night.But sometimes,dreams haunt me even in the day."

The old man looked at her seriously."Do you have anything…?I mean,any kind of possession with you?"

She eyed him suspiciously."What do you mean?I have my clothes…"She muttered.

"Anything more specific?Maybe a ring…?"

"Legolas ask me the same thing."She said,rather amused."But I told him then,as I am telling you now,that I do not own any ring of any sort."

The man nodded quietly,obviously disappointed."I see.Ah…that is fine Harmonia.Will you tell me more about these dreams you were having?"

"They are very vivid and real."She whispered."And each time,a voice call to me,wanting me to go with it.And then,there was this intense feeling of being burnt alive…"She stopped short suddenly.

Gandalf stared at her."What is it?"

"Oh my goodness!"

"What is it,Harmonia?!"

She looked at him slowly."I think I remember now."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

_Gandalf refuses to let me worry.Instead,he told me to have a good sleep tonight and tomorrow morning,he would come for me and we would discuss the matter in greater detail.I knew he was rather doubtful of my discovery,and I couldn't blame him.I do not think I can believe myself.But my heart tell me it is the truth.And a part of me died that day._

Harmonia tossed and turned in her sleep.If only she could shut up the memories.It was queer that it should all came back to her so suddenly.Especially when Legolas wasn't around.And all she could do was confide in Gandalf,whom she barely knew.But she find that it was easier to talk to the old man about her problems that it was to mention it to the elf.She did not understand it.But she was afraid of what Legolas might thought of her,if he was to know the truth.

"Legolas…"She muttered softly.She twirled her hair with her fingers and continue to play with the dark strands.

What is he doing now?She wondered.Has he reached the Undying Land?Was he safe?Might he be attacked by orcs on the way?

She was driving herself crazy worrying about him.She shut her eyes tightly.

_Go to sleep Harmonia,go to sleep!_ she ordered herself.

But her mind was fully awake.And even though she had hardly rested in the morning,she was fully alert.

"Legolas is a stupid elf."She muttered in the darkness.And for some strange reason,this cheered her up considerably.She chuckled.

"Legolas is the stupidest, dumbest elf on middle earth!"She exclaimed and burst into laughter again.After much restraining,she managed to stop giggling like some foolish girl.Sighing,she sat up in her bed.

"I can't sleep."She announced to no one in particular.

_Can't sleep? Or won't?_

Harmonia perked up.Who…?Did she just hear someone speaks to her?  
_That is right Harmonia.I am speaking to you._

"Gandalf?"She muttered,her heart racing."Who is it?"

_I am not Gandalf,Harmonia._

"Then who are you!What do you want!"This was different from those dark voices she had heard the past few times.This voice was more of a light whisper in her head.

_You know who you really are…_

"Who are you!"She called up and looked around the room shrouded in darkness.

_And you know what you are really capable of doing._

"I do not know of what you speak of!"She shouted loudly,trying to quiet this whisper in her head.

_You will destroy him…and you know it._

"Who?Who will I destroy?"

_You know of whom I speak._

"I will never hurt Legolas in any way!You do not even know me!"

_Even now,he seek to help you,but you know deep within your heart,he cannot save you._

Harmonia collasped on the floor."Please,go away…do not say anymore."She whispered.

_No one can save you now._

"No!You are wrong!He can save me,I know it!He gave me his word!"

_He will not return to you,Harmonia._

"Where have you taken him,you witch!"She screamed.

_You are evil,Harmonia._

"I am not!!"She flared."Say that again and I will kill you! I swear I will!"She looked around the room frantically,her hands clutching the dagger Legolas had left behind for her in her defense.

_Look at yourself in the mirror,Harmonia.Your true evil self is leering back at you.What do you hope to achieve in this perilous journey?_

Disheartened,angry and tired,Harmonia stormed towards the mirror.And she saw her reflection and she could not recognise herself.Her long curly black hair was in a mess and her green eyes seemed too pale,her lips shivered and her cheeks a pale white colour.

She was a mess.

"Why are you doing this?"She wailed."Why are you hurting me?"

_You must learn of your place.Your affection for Legolas is uncalled for.You and him can never be together._

"Witch."She muttered,closing her eyes.

_Hear yourself,Harmonia._

"Shut up,witch."

_The OneRing will be destroyed,Harmonia.And Legolas shall be send to do that unpleasant but very necessary task._

"Go away."

_He will destroy you._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

_The Undying Lands greet me with its usual whisper.I moved swiftly towards Lady Galadriel's chambers,not even stopping to see Sylvia.For I recognised the urgency in Gandalf's voice when he summoned me here.I know Middle Earth is once again,enshrouded in darkness._

"Legolas.You have come."The lady of light spoke softly.Her golden mane sparkled under the gently light.Legolas dropped to his knees in awe and respect.

"Milady,I bring urgent news from Lord Gandalf."

The Queen elf merely nod her head,as if she had foresee this coming.

"I know.I have seen him,even talk to him in my dreams."

Legolas stood up."And you know of this matter then?"

She nodded,her blue eyes were as clear as that of the sparkling waters.

"Then I need not explain."Legolas said hastily."Of what shall we do now?"

"There is little we can do,Legolas."

"But…"

The lady elf walked gracefully towards Legolas."Have we not retire to the Undying Lands for this one purpose?So that we shall not meddle with the matters of the Middle Earth again?"

"Lady Galadriel…"

"My dearest Legolas,"She smiled kindly down at him."There are some things that are meant to be."

"But I cannot…I cannot let this pass."

She smiled knowingly.He knew she could read his mind.

"Your strength and will evolved from your feelings for this human girl."

He was not surprise that she should know about Harmonia.Few things escape her eyes.

"Harmonia faces danger.I cannot leave her alone for I shall help bear her burden."

"And how well do you know Harmonia?"

"Well enough to lay down my life for her."

The lady was pleased."Then you shall have my honor,and my blessing.I will aid you in this battle."

Legolas looked up at the Lady with gratitude."Many thanks,Milady."

"But a word of caution,my young elf.Do not expect a quick victory,nor a harsh one.This journey that you are about to embark will be a very difficult one.One that will test your strength,will and determination."She paused.And her eyes suddenly seemed sad."One that may ruin you,if you shall be unwatchful."

The elf prince bowed graciously."Your advice is impeccable.You have my word that I shall be ever watchful."

The lady nodded."Before you leave,tell Gandalf that the answer to the riddle lies in the fires of Mount Doom."She smiled a little."And tell him to make sure that when the time comes,be certain to look out for falcons,for the beautiful and dangerous beasts can foul the plan."

Legolas nodded."Yes Milady.I will tell Lord Gandalf exactly that.I take my leave now."

Legolas moved quickly towards the lake.A glance at the sky tell him of night to come.He would have to move twice as quickly if he should reach Gandalf's abode before night fall.

But his progress was stopped shortly when a whisper amongst the trees called to him.He turned around quickly and most anxiously.

"You have return to us,and yet you leave us again so soon."She said,her melodious voice just above a whisper.

"Sylvia…"

"Legolas,I have many dreams of you.And fearful ones they are.What have you got yourself involve this time?"

"I have not the heart to tell you."He said softly."For I fear it will strike more pain and anxiety to your heart."

She moved closer to him.So that he could see her long flow of golden hair.Her eyes gleamed brightly under the moonlight.Somehow,those same sliver eyes were sad.

"I have dreamt of this moment.I only wish you can tell me the truth,so that I shall not speculate any longer."

"I have to go,Sylvia."

"To where?I overhear you and Lady Galadriel…"

"You were listening?"

She nodded sadly."Yes I was.I could not bring myself to see you in person with lady Galadriel in the room."She looked away."Who is this Harmonia?"

Legolas took her hand.They were soft and almost frail.Nothing like the rough,firm labour hands of Harmonia.

"She is in danger,Sylvia.Even as we speak now.I must go to her swiftly."

Her eyes glitter,perhaps there were tears."You promised me."

He looked at her gently."The promise…"

"Will you take me to see the world one day,Legolas?"She asked,looking anxiously into his own silvery blue eyes."Will you come back to me and take me away with you on your journey?"

He did not replied.Instead,he let go of her hand gently and moved slowly away from her.

"Empty promises hurt more than anything."He whispered."So I shall promise you nothing."

The sparkle was very clear in Legolas's eyes when he watched tears slid down Sylvia's cheeks.Even his heart ached to see her in pain.

"So it is true.It is as Lady Galadriel had said."She shook her head."You have fallen for her."

And to that,he denied nothing.For he could not find the right words to say so that it should lessen Sylvia's pain.Because he know she was right again.

He was in love with Harmonia.

_I could not bare it any longer.The lady's words were fresh in my memory and Sylvia's accusations were proven correct.How foolish am I to fall into that doomed path when I had witnessed its daunting effect on friend Aragorn and Lady Arwen.How foolish am I to feel so much for a girl I can still barely understand.How foolish am I…_

Legolas hurried up the stoneslabs.He pushed past the heavy doors,did not even glance at the guards and literally ran into Gandalf's private room.

"Gandalf,I bring urgent news!"He called out.And to that,he received no response.

He glanced around the room quickly,taking everything in his eyes.Gandalf was not in the room,nor could he sense him anywhere near.

The door creaked slightly behind him and he was quick to spun around.

The familiar gleam of that emerald green eyes delighted him so much,he could not stop himself from smiling cheerily,for he rushed to her side.

"Harmonia!"

They embraced and it was at this moment,that Legolas held her closer to his heart than ever.It was at this moment,that he accepted his fate and destiny.

"Where have you been?"She whispered.

He pulled away from her and look closely in her eyes."You carry the look of a wary person,Harmonia.Have you been well?"

She nodded,though her eyes betrayed her,for they look tired and upset and most uncomfortable.

He took her hand."Where is Gandalf?I need to speak with him."

"He's left."

"Left?Where?"

Harmonia shrugged."He did not tell me.But he instructed me to stay here and wait for you."

Legolas nodded."And we shall wait for his return.I regret to tell you I have learn nothing on my trip to see Lady Galadriel."

The girl nodded sadly."Contrary to you,I have much to tell."

He looked into her green eyes."Then tell me."

"It is a long tale."She smiled sadly."We will talk whilst we eat."

He agreed to that suggestion.He realized he had not had a proper meal for quite some time.

They ate quietly,with Legolas glancing at Harmonia from time to time.He could tell she was hiding something from him.But he did not know what.He would have to wait for her to tell him herself.

"Did Gandalf provide any insight to your problems?"

She looked slightly amused."What problems are you referring to?The whereabouts of my family or of the dark voices I hear?"

He smiled."Both perhaps."

She shook her head."Regretably,even the most powerful wizard could not help me."

He shook his head firmly."We will find the truth somehow,Harmonia.Have patience."

She sighed."Legolas…I…"

"What?What is it?"

She faltered."I..I do not know…"

"Tell me,Harmonia?What troubles you?"

She looked up at him.And Legolas knew something was very wrong.

"You must bring me to Mordor,Legolas."

He was surprised."Did Gandalf say that?"

She paused,thinking for a moment."Maybe."

"Harmonia,tell me the truth."

"You must get me to Mount Doom."

"Mount Doom?"

The girl nodded.Her eyes brightened up."Yes! That is the answer! Bring me to Mordor!"

"Harmonia,I fear I do not understand…"

"If you will not go with me,at least,show me the way.I will go on my own."

"No! That is dangerous.The mountain is crawling with orcs even as we speak!"

"Then bring me there!"She insisted."And quickly!We do not have much time left."

Legolas paused."I think we should wait for Gandalf's return.We should discuss this with him."

"But we do not know when he will return to us!"Harmonia took his hand."Please,trust me for this once.Bring me to Mordor."

Legolas looked away."Even if I shall wish to bring you to Mordor,I fear my strength alone is not enough.If there were thousands of orcs there,we will be walking towards our deaths."

"That will not be a problem,young Legolas."

The two of them turned around to face the old man.He smiled kindly down at them.

"Gandalf! I had prayed for your safe return."Legolas smiled.

"And I did the same for you,Legolas.Have Lady Galadriel any message for me?"

Legolas nodded."Yes.She told me the answer to the riddle lies in the fires of Mount Doom."

Gandalf paused for as moment,then glanced at Harmonia,who nodded quietly at him.The old wizard cleared his throat.

"Well,I believe we should bring Harmonia to Mount Doom then."

Legolas stood up,frowning."Why Gandalf?Is not Mordor too dangerous?"

"I strongly believe that the orcs have not multiplied themselves just yet."Gandalf muttered,looking at Harmonia."For I know the OneRIng had not yet awaken itself."

"The OneRing…?"Legolas was confused."Then you know its whereabouts?"

Gandalf shook his head."Well…let's just say the ring is near.I can feel it."He walked towards the door."Come on now,young ones.Get ready for our journey."

Legolas was about to protest,but Harmonia hushed him.

"You say we can trust Gandalf."She reminded him gently."And I trust him with my very life,just like I trust you with it."

"Harmonia…"

She smiled."Let us go to Mount Doom.I am sure,like Lady Galadriel say,the answer will be clearer there."

The elf nodded reluctantly.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

_Legolas's presence with me was comforting.We travel by horses and I ride with him.Gandalf ride one himself and he was often ahead of us,leading us the way to Mordor.I remembered Legolas's tale about the young Hobbit who saved the world when he took the OneRing to Mordor on his own and destroyed it.It was a heartening story.Except that the OneRing was not entirely destroyed.But now that I know the truth,I will destroy it.And this time,no one can fail me.Not even the elf._

Harmonia noticed Legolas's usual quietness.As Gandalf raced ahead of them to check for safe paths,Legolas slowed down the horse.

"What is it?"Harmonia asked,mildly worried that it could be an orc attack.

"I cannot figure this out."

"Figure what?"

"Why we are heading to Mordor."

Harmonia sighed."Did not the Lady Galadriel tell you to come this way?"

Legolas nodded."She did.But she did not offer any explanation.I am rather disturbed."

"Do not be."She cheered slightly."I am sure everything will turn out fine."

He looked at her."Harmonia,where is the OneRing?"

She was surprised."I do not know…"

"Gandalf knows.And his lips are sealed.I wonder why…"

She smiled uneasily."You are thinking too much once again!Just try to relax and we will settle this mess in no time."

He was worried."Harmonia,do you conceal something from me I should know about?"

She looked away."Of course not!"

"But your eyes betray you."

She finally looked at him.Her eyes watered."I am scared…that is all."  
He was surprise to see unbashful tears from a girl so full of pride.

"Harmonia! What is wrong?Talk to me,I beg of you!"

"I cannot…I must not…"She muttered,suddenly tired."We must move on.Gandalf waits for us ahead."

"I will not go another step further,if you will not tell me the truth."

"There is no truth…"

"You are a bad liar,Harmonia."He said gently,stroking her thick black hair."Do not trouble your already troubled heart.Share your burden with me."

The sudden sound of horse throttle could be heard.Legolas turned to see Gandalf racing back at them.

"Orcs ahead!"

Harmonia turned to Legolas worriedly."What do we do now?"

The elf nodded."We will have to outrun them.Hold on to me!"

The orcs gave chase.But most of them do not ride horses,so Legolas and Gandalf could lose them easily,as they raced into the forest.It was only when Legolas heard Gandalf slowing down behind him,did he stopped his horse.

"Have we lost them?"The elf asked,glancing around the surrounding darkness.

The forest was damp and dark.Harmonia shivered slightly,and Legolas wrapped his hand around hers.

"By the looks of it,we have."Gandalf said,panting ever so slightly from all the excitement."We must still go to Mordor."

"Is there another way?"Harmonia asked.

Gandalf glanced at Legolas,who quickly nodded."Yes.There is another way to Mordor.But we have to climb mountains and mountains."He looked at Harmonia's pale face."And I doubt she can handle it."

"I can!"She whispered with determination,though the beats of sweat were already forming on her forehead.

Gandalf looked at the girl."Do you feel unwell,young one?"

She shook her head,but her lips trembled."I am well…except…my heart feels…kind of…heavy.."She whispered tiredly.

Legolas was immediately at her side,holding her."What is happening?"He looked anxiously at Gandalf.

The wise wizard sighed deeply."This is a bad sign.We must get Harmonia to Mordor quickly."

"But she cannot go on!"Legolas insisted."We have to stop this journey or she cannot make it!"

"Do not defy the orders of the White Wizard and the Lady of the Light!"Gandalf bellowed.

Legolas immediately bowed his head."I apologise,Gandalf."

The old man softened."I do not mean to yell at you,Legolas."He sighed again."But we have little choices but to go to Mordor.You understand that?"

The elf nodded slowly."Yes…I understand…"

"Even Harmonia wishes that."Gandalf continued.

Legolas glanced at Harmonia,who forces a weak smile."I am fine.A bit flighty at the moment,but still fine.We will move on."

Harmonia curses herself silently for her two weak,female legs.Even as Gandalf and Legolas struttered quickly to the top of the hill,she was often the one tripping over herself,and falling face flat into the snow,which amuses the old man and the elf greatly.

"Not again!"She complained,after tripping for the fifth time.

"Have patience,Harmonia."Legolas smiled."Walk slowly."

"The winter air is normally refreshing for an old man like me."Gandalf mused."But this time,I feel no comfort."

"Because we are heading to Mordor."Legolas said."And it is the last place on Middle Earth that offers comfort to anybody."

"Are you sure we are going the right way?"Harmonia asked."It seemed the hills is ever stretching.I cannot see the other side."

Legolas chuckled."I assure you I can see the other side.Once we finished with this last crossing,you will be able to see Mordor."He became serious."And you will have wished you never finished the crossing."

Harmonia quietened."Maybe I will…"

Gandalf noted the quiet tension and quickly said."Do not fret,young ones.We will get away from this winter air soon."

Harmonia sighed and watched Legolas and Gandalf lead the way.Legolas,occasionally turned back to wait for her,but she motioned for him to move on."I am fine.Do not worry!"

When they finally stopped to rest,Legolas made a fire and pass Lambas bread to everyone.

"Lambas."Gandalf laughed."This ought to fill up my stomach."

Harmonia frowned."But it is just a small bread!"She complained."And I haven't eaten for hours!I want real food."

Legolas was amused."Lambas bread is elvish food.Its magical.One small bite can fulfill the stomach of the biggest man.Try it."

Harmonia look suspiciously at the ordinary bread"Are you sure,Legolas?It looks like normal oat bread to me."

The elf laughed."Take a bite,Harmonia,and you will see."

The girl took a small bite,chewed on the bread and finally swallowed it down."Mmmmm…"

The two men peered at her."So how is it?"Legolas asked eagerly.

"Surely that fill your stomach."Gandalf added.

The girl eyed the both of them."Well…mmmm…I am still hungry…"

Gandalf laughed heartily at that while Legolas looked disappointed that his Lambas bread should invoke such ridicule from both Harmonia and Gandalf.

"I was kidding!"Harmonia grinned."Look at his face fall,Gandalf!"

The old man laughed again while Legolas's face reddened.

"You are not still hungry,are you?"The elf asked.

Harmonia giggled."No Legolas! I am full and revitalized."

Legolas looked relieved while Gandalf laughed heartily.

"It is time to rest."The old man said,smiling."For we will need all the strength that we can summoned for the days ahead."

Harmonia quickly made a nice resting place by covering the damp snowy paths with used clothes and blankets,while Legolas dimmed the fire.

Gandalf,meanwhile,went to sleep in a upright,sitting position,as if he was in a trance.

Harmonia was amused."Does he always sleep like that?"She whispered.

Legolas glanced at the white wizard brieftly."Gandalf's sleeping habits is not of our concern."

The girl grinned."Are you mad at me for teasing you about the bread?"

"No."

"You sound as if you are."

"I am not."

Harmonia giggled."Yes you are,stupid elf.Just admit it!"

Even Legolas could not contain his grin."Oh stop it,silly girl.We have to rest up while we can,like Gandalf instructed."

The elf quickly lied down,a few feet away from Harmonia.He noticed the girl was still seated and made no move to lay down.

"What is wrong?Can you not sleep?"

Harmonia quietened.The air around her was cool but still and she could see the bright moon hanging just above the trees.

"I wish not to sleep so soon."She muttered.

"Why not?"Legolas sat up.

"I want to look at this place longer."She sighed.

_I want to look at you longer,Legolas._

But she did not say her inner heart's desire.Instead,she motioned for Legolas to sleep.

"Go to sleep.Don't bother with me."

The elf shot her a questioning look,but did not persist the matter longer.He gently laid down and stared blankly up in the sky.

"Can you not sleep as well?"She asked,peering over him.

"I am sleeping…"The elf mumbled in a slightly drowsy tone.

"Your eyes are open."She observed.

"I sleep with my eyes open,Harmonia."He mumbled again.This time,Harmonia let him sleep.

The next morning,Legolas sprang up from his sleep to find Gandalf still in that upright position,his eyes closed and his breathing lightly.He saw that Harmonia was gone.

In a sudden panic,he did not wake Gandalf up,for he thought it best to let the old man rest.But he quickly glanced around frantically,in search for the lost girl.He did not think orcs had come by and kidnapp her for he trust his instinct.If orcs were near them last night,he would have heard and smell them.

He believed that the girl merely wondered alone off somewhere,and he find that highly improbable.Especially with them so near Mordor,he fear for Harmonia's safety.He would have to lecture her when she returns.

If she returns,he thought,starting to feel disturbed again.

Thinking that he cannot wait for her to appear any longer,he picked up his bow and hurried in the direction of the top of the hill.He picked up her scent quickly and hurried to her.

He found Harmonia gazing blankly in the far away distant.She had climbed up the hill by herself,though it was not far from their camp.

"Harmonia!"

She turned around,the cool wind blew across her face,sweeping her long curls of raven black hair back.She looked positively radiant then and Legolas's breath was taken away.

"Legolas,you have awaken."

"Why did you come here all by your lonesome?"He frowned."You could have been attacked."

"I don't know."She smiled sadly."I feel that nothing can touch me here.This place is so beautiful."

Legolas walked beside her."I agree.This place is truly a beauty.And it is such irony that just across from here is Mordor."

She turned to look at him."We are reaching Mordor so soon?"

He nodded."Yes.Very soon."

She looked away.There were a glimmer in her green eyes."I…"

"Harmonia,we should not leave Gandalf alone back there."Legolas turned to walk back."Hurry."

He walked a few steps back when he realized Harmonia had made no motion to follow him.He spunned around.

"Harmonia,what is wrong?"

"I…I do not want to go back."

"I do not understand?"The elf replied.

"I want to stay here."She whispered,walking towards him."I want to stay here with you."

"Harmonia…?"

She did not wait for him to speak,but threw herself,her arms wide open into his embrace.

He returned the hug with equal passion.

"I don't want to go to Mordor."Harmonia muttered,her head buried in Legolas's chest."I don't want to go there anymore."

"Harmonia,what is going on?"

She looked up at him,and the elf could see the tears welling in those big almond shaped green eyes,that would come to haunt him forever in his eternal life.

"Legolas…I cannot bare it.I try telling myself it is fine.That everything happens for a reason.But I cannot do it.I am not brave enough."She faltered and the tears began to gush down."I am not that brave young hobbit you spoke so fondly of.Nor am I that pure and beautiful elf friend of yours.I am evil,Legolas! Evil!"

"Harmonia…?"The elf was dumbstruck."I have no idea of what you are speaking of."

She shook her head."It does not matter anymore…"

He grabbed her shoulder suddenly with such force,Harmonia's eyes widened in surprise.

"Harmonia! Has it been a lie? Of what am I still concealed from? Tell me!"

She tried to fend him off but the elf was too strong."Let go of me…"

"Harmonia! I swore allegiance to protect you with my very life.This I gave words to the Lady of Light herself! You must tell me the truth!"

She scorned at him."Lady of light? Bah! She came to me in my dreams.And spoke of the great destruction I carry."She wiped her tears away."I will destroy you or you will destroy me! That is her very words!"

"No! You lie! How can I ever destroy you? I will never do that!"

She closed her eyes painfully.And Legolas saw her lips trembled in sufferance."Do you not understand it?"She looked at him.Those wide green eyes.Full of tears,full of pain.

He swore he would made those same green eyes smile once again.

"I am the ring."She whispered."I am the OneRing."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven  
  
_ I could not believe what I have just been told. Harmonia cannot be the  
ring.It must have been a mistake! How could one evil ring be in the  
form of such a pure and fair maiden?I tell myself over and over again  
that Harmonia was mistaken.Yet somewhere,somehow,even as Harmonia  
looked at me with those sad green eyes,I knew she was telling the  
truth.And I knew the purpose of our bold trip to Mordor.  
_  
    "I am so sorry."She said softly,her eyes glistened with tears."I know  
I should have tell you earlier."  
"How long has it been Harmonia?How long has this burden been in your  
heart?"  
"Ever since you left for the Undying Lands.Lord Gandaft and I…."  
"Gandalf!"The elf scorned."He has keep this hidden from me! How long  
was I to be concealed by this?!"  
"Legolas please!He did not want to upset everyone."  
"And so I am not supposed to know?"The elf grabbed her  
hand."Harmonia,I will not do this.Let us get out of here."  
"Legolas."  
The fair elf glanced around in a sort of frantic manner.Harmonia had  
never seen Legolas acted this way before.  
"Harmonia,I will take you somewhere far away.Where no one can find  
us.You will not have to be destroyed.You shall be safe."  
She shook her head wildy."No Legolas! This is all wrong!"  
"It is not wrong!I will not lose you,Harmonia!"  
Then they embraced each other,holding on to what little precious time  
they have left together.Each knowing that they could not escape their  
destiny.  
  
Later,Gandalf was to find the both of them,huddled together,gazing  
into the far distance, both deeply troubled.Gandalf has long  
learned of Legolas's feelings for the girl.But he knew he had little  
choice. Also, he briefly wondered if Legolas's liking for the girl may be due to the powers          

        of the ring itself. In any case,the ring must be destroyed.Even when the ring is someone          
like Harmonia,he cannot take that chance.For who knows when the Dark  
Lord will take control of Harmonia's heart and soul and do evil things  
once again.  
"The journey must continue."He whispered.  
Legolas stood up."No Gandalf.The journey ends today."  
"Legolas,do not be defiant.You of all people should know of the  
consequences if the ring is not destroyed."  
"The ring is Harmonia!"The elf flamed."We are to destroy Harmonia,are  
we not?"  
"Legolas.stop."Harmonia held the elf's hand.  
Gandalf sighed."Do not think that this is any easier on me.Harmonia is  
the ring,in its most innocent form.Its intent is to fool the people of  
middle earth.Lower our guard now and we shall be destroyed by Sauron!"  
"I do not intend to fool anyone."The girl muttered."I.I do not intend  
to hurt anyone."  
Legolas glanced at Harmonia,seeing those pain she was  
feeling."Gandalf,it is wrong for us to take the life of a living  
being.And a good hearted one at that.I cannot do it."  
Gandalf nodded."Then I am afraid I will have to relieve you of your  
duty.You are no longer in the fellowship,elf.You can leave for the  
Undying Lands.Harmonia shall travel with me."  
The elf did not speak.He seemed to be thinking,for he frowns as his  
head bowed down."Gandalf.you have my ever gratitude for your  
wisdom.However,today I am afraid I have to defy you,and the orders of  
the Lady."  
Suddenly,the elf picked up his bow,and even before Harmonia could  
protest,fired an arrow at the White Wizard.Anticipating this  
aggressive move,Gandalf leaped away.Legolas took this second of an  
opportunity to pick Harmonia up in his arms and sprinted off to the  
direction of their camp.There,he and Harmonia ride a horse and  
galloped away into the distant horizon.  
"Bless the elf and the girl."The old man whispered as he got to his  
feet."Keep her safe."  
  
"Legolas.! Legolas.! Turn back! Turn back!"  
He did not once slowed down the horse,instead he increase speed.Until  
finally,the horse could travel no longer and they needed rest.  
Harmonia jumped down of the horse the moment they stopped.  
She looked angrily at the elf."What have you done Legolas?You could  
have killed him!"  
"I will never hurt him Harmonia."  
"But you fired a shot at him!"  
"It was intended to make him lose his guard.It wasn't intended to hurt."  
"So you say."She sighed heavily."This is insane.I cannot go through  
with this."She turned away from him and begin to walk."I am going  
back.."  
He quickly grabbed her arm."Harmonia,don't."  
She turned and looked at him."Do you think we can run away  
forever?Your Lady talked to me in my sleep! Gandalf is a powerful  
wizard! We cannot win this."  
"We can."  
She looked at him as if he has gone quite mad.And perhaps he had.This  
days,Legolas feel quite insane.How he ever defied the Lady and lord  
Gandalf's orders still shocks him.But he would never ever let anything  
come close to even hurting Harmonia.  
"How Legolas?Tell me how can we ever get away from this madness?"  
"To the Undying Lands.There is no pain,no danger there.We will be  
safe."  
"The Lady is there."Harmonia whispered."And she frightens me.she said  
I am evil."  
"The Lady is one to be trusted.Do not worry."  
"She said you will destroy me!"  
Legolas held her face."And she lied at that.for I cannot even bare to  
think harm to you."  
"Legolas."They held each other in the dimness of the forest light.Not  
knowing where to go now,not knowing of where their fate lies.  
  
_We travelled past mountains and forests.Legolas led the way.He told me  
we should go back to Rivendell.Once a dwelling for elves,Rivendell has  
emptied out ever since much of the elves have made the crossing to the  
Undying Lands.Legolas told me we can stay there for a while,and then  
come up with new plans.He spoke with confidence,as if to reassure me  
that everything will turn out fine.But I knew it to be otherwise.  
_  
Rivendell was as beautiful as Legolas has described.Fond memories he  
had of here,he told Harmonia.The girl quickly fell in love with the  
fountains,the greenery and the flowers.  
"How can this place be so beautiful,when there is no one here?"  
"This is a sacred land."Legolas whispered"Even when the elves are  
gone,their fond memories of Rivendell is what keep this place alive."  
"It is beautiful."  
"We had a long day.You should get some rest."  
"I want to walk around a little."She glanced at him."You go and rest."  
The elf smiled."I have to do a little scouting of the area.To make  
sure its safe."He glanced around again,that same dreamy look in his  
eyes."But I am sure it is safe.Nothing dark can touch this land."  
And so Harmonia left Legolas to scout the area while she explored the  
garden.How lovely the sound of the running waters,the chirping of the  
birds are! Oh how she wished this was her home,and she led a normal  
and simple life!  
Very soon,time fly by and it was time for dinner.Harmonia made the  
best out of their leftovers and they ate heartily.  
It was also at dinner time when Legolas first ask her.  
"Are you afraid?"  
She looked up from her meal."I am happy now,Legolas."  
"We have gone through so much together."He whispered.  
"Why are you sad?We are together now,are we not?"She looked earnestly  
at him."There is no reason for tears."  
"You are strong of heart,Harmonia.We,elves.we are weak.We cannot be  
grievened too much or we may perished."  
She was surprised."But.elves are immortal.right?"  
"But we do die of a broken heart."  
"Then do not be saddend,Legolas."She spoke quickly."We will be fine."  
  
_Maybe it is true.what they say of happiness.they are often  
shortlived.Because that night,I hear the voice again.not of the Lady  
of the Light.but of my master_.  
  
Harmonia closed her eyes.Even as she tries to sleep,she knew of the  
impending doom.She could feel it in her heart.It was getting heavier  
by the day.Sauron's strength grow stronger.Once he regained enough of  
his strength,he would be able to control her once again,conjure her to  
him.  
She was a mere ring.not a being,but a weapon forged by the Dark Lord  
to inflict countless pain and sufferings on the people of Middle  
Earth.How could she save Legolas?How could she save herself?  
  
Her answer came in a whisper.  
A dark whisper.  
  
_Child of darkness._  
Harmonia set up in her bed with a jerk.Legolas's room was across from  
hers.If she could,she can just stride next door.For his presence  
always offer her comfort.  
_ Daughter of the Dark one_.  
"Master.?"She had not realized it,but the moment the word slipped  
out,she gasped in shock.She has said it.she was doomed.  
_Come to me.Young one._  
"No.Go away.get out of my head."  
_Your strength falters each day.Go to your Master.  
_ "Master."  
_Yes, Bringer of Ruination.Come to me._  
Her head snapped back by an unseen force.Her eyes turned dark.A kind  
of evil dark green.She walked in light steps,her long black hair  
flowing about her.She descend the crystal stairs,towards the  
door.Already,she had lost all memories,all hope.  
All she wanted was to go back.to her Master.  
  
Legolas had felt the presence in his sleep.He had jumped out of bed  
and rushed into Harmonia's room.Her bed was empty.He sprinted down the  
stairs to find the front door opened. Harmonia was gone.  
  
In Mordor,orcs gathered to have their first glimpse of the Power.They  
chanted angrily,excitedly,frenzily,demanding to see the OneRing.The  
Ring that will rule them all.  
And the ring did appear,and the orcs were angry once more.Because they  
saw a mere girl.A girl so frail,she could hardly stand up straight  
from the wailing wind that was blowing from across Mordor.  
But a voice,so dark,it quietens the orcs,and Mordor was silent and  
still again.  
  
In the Undying Lands,Gandalf met up with Lady Galadriel,who whispers  
in deep sadness.  
"Harmonia has fallen into darkness."  
Gandalf lowered his head."I have failed in my duty."  
"Do not reproach yourself.The ring has deceived us all."  
"Legolas has not yet return?"  
The Lady shook her head."No.The young prince has disappeared.I  
believe,still searching for Harmonia."  
"I shall meet up with him."Gandalf bowed.  
The lady nodded."Harmonia is no longer the girl we know her to be.Be  
caution around her."  
The White wizard nodded and took his leave.  
  
Sylvia closed her eyes.She stand at the edge of the clear blue  
water.The same water that Lord Legolas had sailed across,back into  
Middle earth.She could feel it in the air.The sky has darkened,the  
animals of the forest has quietened.There was great destruction at  
hand.She wished that a boat will appeared in the distant,signalling  
the arrival of the prince.But even as she wait,she saw only the clear  
blue waters of the lake.No sign of the elf prince.And she knew she  
will wait for eternity.  
  



	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve  
  
_I travel quickly,for in my heart I knew that if I did not find her  
quickly enough,she would have fallen into shadow.To my  
gratitude,Gandalf caught up with me.Together,we venture into  
Mordor,fearing the worst._  
  
      "Have faith,Legolas!"Gandalf whispered as the looming presence of  
      Mordor grew closer 

      "Each moment her strength weakens,"The elf said softly."I can feel it."  
        But it was not the time to reproach anyone.They arrived at the  
        entrance to Mordor.  
    "At the heart of the mountain!"Gandalf shouted and led the way into  
     Mordor.  
  
The petite girl was tied up to a stake to big metal chains.The orcs at  
the foot of the mountain chanted  
loudly,excitedly,frighteningly,waiting and watching to see the rebirth  
of their Dark Lord,Sauron.For they felt it in their black souls,the  
time of reckoning has arrived!The ring has returned to its Master!  


        Harmonia opened her eyes groggily.She has faint memories of  
Rivendell.The running waters,the blue and green flowers,the birds.  
And as she looked up from her view,the sight was to shock her beyond  
words.  


        Ten of thousands of orcs were lined up neatly below her.She could tell  
she was heavily outnumbered.What was she doing here?Where is Legolas?  
  
"Legolas."She whispered.And the sound of her voice was dimmed by the  
growing excitement from the orcs.  
  


     "Look Gandalf!"Legolas pointed towards the sky.  
And Gandalf could see it.As clearly as he could sense the immense  
danger they are in.  
Harmonia was immoblized on the top of Mount Doom.  
"I have to go get her!"Legolas turned to the wizard."Forgive  
me,Gandalf.But I must part with you."  
"A foolish elf you are,if you think that you can save Harmonia by  
marching into Mordor."  
"There is no other choice."  
Gandalf paused,thinking for a moment."I will distract the orcs."  
"There are thousands of them! You cannot win!"  
The old man smiled and the twinkle in his eyes was clear."I have my  
ways.But I can only buy you this amount of time.Make good use of it."  
Legolas nodded."Be well."  
  
Harmonia tried to wriggle her wrists.No use.They were bound tightly to  
the stake.She tried to struggle against it,hoping to loosen the  
chains.But the orcs were clever creatures.They make sure the chains  
were thick and tight enough.There seemed to be no hope when suddenly,a  
rush of white light appeared somewhere in the distant below her.  
The orcs turned around and the sound of frantic cries was obvious to  
the ear.  
"Gandalf!"She cried,when she realized the old man was the one creating  
the white light.  
The orcs suddenly utter a groan and started to charge towards the  
White Wizard.  
"Gandalf!"Harmonia cried again,fearing for his life.But ever grateful  
that he had attempt to save her,even though it may very well cost him  
his life.  
Suddenly,out of nowhere,a shadow leaped infront of her,making her  
gasped.  
The familiar white hair,that silvery blue eyes.  
And that embrace.  
"Legolas!"Tears rushed down.Tears of joy and relief.  
He hugged her.He could keep at it for a while longer but he knew  
Gandalf needed help.So pulling out two elven daggers,he sliced the  
chains apart,and Harmonia came rushing into his arms.  
"I somehow knew you would come for me."She whispered,burying her face  
into his chest.  
"Harmonia,no harm will come to you now."He whispered.  
"There is not a time to waste."She suddenly pulled back from  
him."Gandalf needs aid immediately.  
The elf agreed."Yes.But I need to get you somewhere safe."  
"I am at the safest place,Legolas."  
He looked at her."I do not understand."  
"I am going into Mount Doom alone.There,this nightmare will end.So  
will my suffering."  
"No!I will not let you do this!"Legolas cried out,realizing what  
Harmonia plans to do.  
"There is no other way.I am the OneRing."  
"No."  
She cast a look at the fields below.She saw Gandalf hurrying towards  
them,with hordes of orcs at his trail.  
"We have got to hurry."She pulled away from Legolas and ran into the  
caves of Mount Doom.  
Legolas hurried after her.  
"There is yet another way! We do not have to do this!"The elf yelled.  
The hot fires of Mount Doom was imminent. Harmonia   
to sweat.The girl stared at the fiery pit of Mount Doom.Was she  
supposed to go down like this?  
"You are not the ring,Harmonia.You have feelings.You are not the  
object of shadow! Come back to me,come back into the light!"  
Harmonia looked back at him.Already,Gandalf was appearing at the  
entrance of the cave.  
"Hurry! The orcs are upon us!"The white wizard yelled.  
Harmonia nodded."I fear I must bid you farewell,Legolas.Getting shot  
by you in that forest was the best thing that ever happened to me."She  
smiled through tears.  
And Legolas knew he had never loved a woman more than he loved  
Harmonia now.  
He had expected this,tried preparing for this moment.But nothing could  
be more heart wrenching than the moment Harmonia closes her green  
eyes,and Legolas knew he could never see those emerald green eyes  
again,and she jumped.  
"Legolas!The falcons! Shot them down before they rescue the ring  
again!"Gandalf shouted.  
It was at this moment that Legolas noticed three falcons.Great white  
beasts they are,and they swoop down into the pits of the flames.  
  
_Watch out for falcons,for the great beasts can foul the plan.  
_ Lady Galadriel's parting words.  
Legolas took out his bow and arrow swiftly,fired three shots.  
Each one hit the falcons in the eye.  
It was over.  
  
Epilogue  
  
_As I sail towards the Undying Lands,back into the familiar dwellings  
of my people,I try to remember the events of the past.Because they  
shall be nothing but precious and fond memories,which I will always  
keep close to my heart.  
_  
_ Harmonia is dead,yet her spirits lived on.Never a night I slept  
without dreaming of her.Yet Sylvia told me that time will heal the  
wounds of the past.I trusted her,like I trusted her always.So I let  
time be my healer.  
  
Yet my heart did not mend.And I continue to grief.Until tens of  
thousands of years later,when humans was to rule the earth,and elves  
were forced into exile in the Undying Lands,I chanced upon a girl.  
  
She had a head of raven black hair,and her eyes were an enchanting  
green.  
  
Those same green eyes was to haunt me forever,through immortality.  
  
_ ~End~

-Note to all readers: Thanks for reading and taking the time to review it. I must say, yet again, that this is definitely not my best fic ever and it is nothing close to the works Tolkien displayed and many other LOTR writers. Hence, I hope you have read this with a light heart and pardon me for my inconsistencies, inaccurate information and whatnot. Lastly, thanks once again.

~Lightfellow~


End file.
